Soothes the Savage Beast
by MyStimmingIsSinging
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shorts that each include and are based off of a line from a song. DMHG
1. Queen

**A/N:** This is my first post on this account. I have another one but there are a lot of bad, or at least underdeveloped stories - and I wanted a new slate. This is a series of Hermione/Draco-centric one shorts and drabbles - all based off of and including a line of a song. I don't know who is going to read this, if anyone does, but if you have any suggestions then I will try to use them. The lyrics I've already picked out include Metallica to Red Hot Chili Peppers to Linkin Park to Queen to Muse ... so there is definitely some variety. Enjoy!

**1.**

Hermione awoke to the sound of pacing feet. Whoever it was, they were obviously very nervous, eccentrically shuffling their shoes against the floor with occasional pauses. Hermione mentally chuckled at the idea of them tripping but as her grogginess wore off, she remembered the previous battle and became aware of the pain.

"Ouch," Hermione stated suddenly, causing the feet to come to an abrupt halt. Now that she was aware of it, it seemed as if everything ached. A second passed and Hermione heard the feet running towards her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend of two years frowning anxiously down at her.

"What's your name?" Draco hastily spouted. "Do you know where you are? Can you remember what year it is? How old are y-"

"You're making my headache worse, Draco," Hermione chastised.

Draco shook his head frantically. "I need to make sure you are alright," he quickly explained. "Now, what is your favorite color? What are your parents names? Who are your two, very annoying, best friends?"

"Honestly," Hermione muttered, clearly annoyed. At Draco's unyielding face she sighed and answered, "My name is Hermione Granger, I am-" Hermione paused and looked around. Slightly startled, she continued, "Apparently I am in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, the year is 1999, I am nineteen years old, my favorite color is dark purple, my parents are Jane and Charlie Granger but they are currently living in Austrailia under the aliases of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and Harry and Ron are my two best friends. Satisfied?"

The relief was immediately evident on Draco's face as he nodded. He smiled contently at his girlfriend, overjoyed that she was alright, and then frowned.

His concern made Hermione worried in turn. "I know that face, Draco. It's the same face you had when you told me Crookshanks died."

"The Order is attacking Voldemort tonight. Lupin thinks it will finally be the end."

Hermione needed a moment before she was able to process what he had just said. Thinking out loud she whispered, "Tonight? But that doesn't make sense ... Voldemort just attacked Hogwarts ... everyone is recovering ..." Hermione's confusion was clear.

"We're planning on attacking while Voldemort is unaware and still recuperating. We had our fair share of injuries, but there was much greater damage to Voldemort's side," Draco explained. As he talked, Draco closely examined Hermione's reaction to each word.

Hermione was still dazed. "When do we leave? How is it organized? Where are we attacking?"

"We?" Draco questioned. "Hermione, you were caught with Karkaroff, Flint and both Carrows. You are not fighting."

"I can't leave you there Draco. I have to help."

He shook his head. "You have a broken leg, a fractured hip, blood loss, multiple strains and a concussion. You won't be able to heal fast enough, even with the absurd amount of skelegrow you've taken."

"Draco," Hermione started.

"No," he said forcefully. "No. It would be suicide for you to go and everyone agrees. You can't walk, let alone fight."

Hermione knew he was right but could not bring herself to admit it. She had to be there. What if Harry needed her? What if Ron's foolish bravery got him hurt? What if they took Draco...

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Harry, Tonks, Seamus, Mundungus and Lupin walked in. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a gentle hug, not wanting to aggravate any of her injuries. Hermione smiled at him and said, "I swear to god, if you come back hurt in any way and I wasn't there to help you I will kill you myself."

Harry smiled at his friend and replied, "I wish you would be there. But we need to keep you safe; that is far more important." He turned to Draco. "Malfoy," he said with soft authority. "It's time to go. Everyone is assembling in the Great Hall."

Draco nodded and turned back to Hermione with new determination in his eyes. "Look, Hermione. If I-"

Unwilling to hear what she knew he was about to say, Hermione cut in, "Draco, don't. Everything will be fine."

"No, just listen," he murmured softly. "**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on.** Alright? If worst comes to worst, I know that there is a certain red head and scar face that will take care of you. Just remember that I love you."

Hermione whispered back, "I love you too, Draco." She met his eyes in an intense gaze as she added, "Come back?"

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

**A/N:** Oops. That was kind of a depressing start ... My bad. The next one will be much more lighthearted. Although I do tend to lean to the more angst-filled, sorrowful fics - just a heads up.

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on - Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen_


	2. Slipknot

**2.**

Hermione Granger was going to have to murder Draco Malfoy if he kept following her around. And she wouldn't use a wand either. Oh no. She would go the muggle way and make it as painful as possible.

For the last two weeks, he had been following her around as if he was a dog on a leash and she was the one holding it. He had been acting different ever since the new year started and Hermione concluded that, approximately two weeks ago, he was in some sort of accident that caused him to lose at least half of his brain.

She was currently hiding in the Historical section of the library. It was dark, uncomfortable, secluded, and hidden in a corner of the library that judging by the thick layer of dust, had not been disturbed since it had been built. Hermione was _sure_ that this time, she had found the perfect hiding place until she heard a voice cheerily say, "Fancy meeting you here, Granger."

She groaned. Hoping, but not believing that it would work, Hermione stuck her nose farther into her book and pretended not to notice him.

"This is a lovely corner of the library you've found," Draco chatted idly as he sat down next to her. The nose went farther into the book. "I mean, it's a bit gloomy for my taste but it does have a certain charm to it. Maybe with a little light and some squishy coushins-"

Hermione snapped her book shut and faced the soon-to-be-dead ferret. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?"

Draco beamed. "As a matter of fact, yes. I was going to go to Hogsmede this weekend with Blaise but he has ditched me for some Ravenclaw who he plans on wooing. So, I now find myself without any company," Draco explained.

"And I'm the best option," Hermione stated incredulously.

"Naturally."

"No."

Draco pouted and whined, "But why not?"

"Because," Hermione said slowly. "You were always horrible to me in the past and now suddenly you want me to go with you to Hogsmede. I don't think I can just ignore that."

"I know I was an ass and now I'm trying to repent and correct my life. I want to start associating with the people that I should have befriended a long time ago. So why not?" Draco asked. "**We could start over. Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong.**" Draco smiled. "It's as simple as that."

Hermione shook her head. "What reason do I have for believing you?"

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "I guess you don't have any good reason. Just your natural instinct to trust and help. That should be compelling enough, right?"

"But what aboummmffhhmmmm..." Half way thought her sentence Draco's lips came crashing down on hers, smothering her words.

Hermione had overheard the girls bathroom talk about Draco and his escapades, but she had to admit that this kiss far surpassed any of the stories. Despite herself, Hermione reacted immediately. She completely lost herself as she draped her arms around neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

A noticeable amount of time later Hermione snapped her eyes open and pulled her head back. Momentarily mesmerized, Hermione only managed to get out an intelligible "Ummm..."

Draco chuckled. "Merlin woman, you sure know how to kiss a guy."

Hermione squeaked uncomfortably in response.

Sensing that Hermione's brainpower was completely demolished, Draco cheerily untangled himself from her and said, "My offer still stands for Hogsmede. I'll be waiting at the front of the Great Hall."

With a wave and a smile Draco, whistling, left a bewildered Hermione standing open-mouthed in the Historical section of the library.

**A/N**: _We could start over. Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong. - Psychosocial, Slipknot_


	3. Three Days Grace

**3.**

Hermione groaned, half in anguish and half in frustration. The source of the anguish was easy. Hermione had been injured during the battle and now was completely immobile. She would need Skelegrow to make any progress with her broken leg, and that was one thing she did not think to bring. That was where the frustration came in. _It wasn't supposed to be like this! _Hermione thought angrily. She was _supposed_ to be alongside Harry and Ron at the front of the ranks. But instead three death eaters cornered her and while she had disarmed and defeated them all, it was not before they got a few deadly shots in. Hence the reason why she was sitting painfully on the ground, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds with her leg at an unthinkable angle.

Hermione groaned again and feebly tried the few healing spells she knew to no avail.

At this point all Hermione could do was wait. She needed help, as much as she had hated to admit it. She could not do anything on her own, and it infuriated her.

Hermione thought while she sat. Was there anyway that she could help from her crippled state? Hermione's mind worked furiously. There had to be something she could do, anything.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by an approaching cloaked figure. It was undoubtedly a death eater and Hermione raised her wand, ready to fight.

"Stop being stupid and put that silly wand away. You'll only hurt yourself more," The figure said, unveiling itself to be Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Draco," she scolded. "I almost killed you!"

The spy of four years chuckled. "I don't think you're exactly in prime shape for killing anything. Let's get you back to the order."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but closed it immediately knowing that she would be more of a hindrance than anything else. Draco, silently grateful, helped hermione stand, supporting half her wait. He held out his wand and said, "Accio Firebolt II."

They had a few moments to wait and Draco was left to his own thoughts. He thanked the gods over and over that it was he who had found her. If anyone else had gotten to Hermione in her weakened state, he didn't know what to do. He looked down at the woman beside him. She was beautiful. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to protect her from the violent world. And to have her be his. He shook his head, trying to brandish away those thoughts. It could never happen.

Hermione had been engaged for three months to Ron Weasley and it killed Draco.

Draco looked down at the subject of his thoughts and Hermione, sensing his eyes on her, looked up. She gave him a friendly smile, similar to those she gave to Harry or to Lupin, and Draco felt his heart break into two. But of course, that did not show on the outside. Instead, Draco smiled back.

A slow _Woosh_ made Draco's head turn and he saw the fast approaching broom. He felt Hermione fidget beside him but keep quiet. She was a smart witch and knew that they needed to get out of there and, with the anti-apparation charms, the broom was the only way.

The Firebolt II stopped right before them and Draco picked up Hermione's petite frame and gently placed her on the broom. Though it was fairly smooth, Hermione winced and the jostling of her leg as she sat down. Draco mounted on the broom behind her and said softly, "**If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life.**" And with that, they were soaring off into the sky.

A/N: _If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life. - Get Out Alive, Three Days Grace_


	4. Bon Jovi

**4.**

No one missed Draco Malfoy's exit from the Great Hall. Anyone who was watching, would have seen his face become paler than his bleached prim shirt that he wore under his robes. His eyes were stony, unmoving as they just stared at the headline of the daily prophet. Aside from his deathly pale complexion, the only other sign of the turmoil that was undoubtedly occurring through out his entire being, was his hands. They were violently shaking as they clutched either side of the newspaper.

He was frozen, iced over with the words on the page. His legs seemed to straighten of their own accord and he placed the newspaper down. With jerky, uneven steps he made his way to out the door where his footsteps could be heard breaking out into a run.

Hermione Granger was equally fixed on the newspaper in front of her, but she read it hungrily rather than despairingly.

**Lucius Malfoy found Murdured**

Her face broke out into a triumphant smile, and any third party who did not know the current events, most likely a muggle, would have read the situation completely backwards. From this one scene, it would seem as if Draco Malfoy was the loyal son heart broken over his poor, victimized father's tragic death, while Hermione Granger was a sadistic creep who found sick pleasure in death. But that was not the case.

Ever since the start of Hermione and Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had lost it. Whatever sanity this man possessed had evaporated. There were daily reports of the destruction that he caused. Houses were slashed into pieces with bodies still inside, families were burned away, children lost limbs ... it was chaos. Under the Dark Mark of all of these crimes were the initials LM in elegant script. He had started leaving a calling card.

Hermione and her fellow Gryffindors finished their breakfast in a pleasant mood, grateful that something was going their way in this horrific time. Following the meal, Hermione had Arithmacy. It was a selective course that few students were willing to take and as a result, she found herself walking down the corridor alone, with fifteen minutes until class began. She liked to be punctual.

It was because of that punctuality that she nearly leapt in the air when she heard voices. Hermione looked around and saw the source. It was Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

Curious, she walked closer before she froze.

"You don't understand! No one does!" a voice screamed, one which she immediately identified.

Myrtle responded in a cooing voice. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"You shouldn't be," the venomous voice spat back. "**My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid. Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.**" He laughed bitterly. "It was all for nothing. His life was worthless and all he has to show for it is the happy feeling all the Gryffindor's get when they hear it's ended. I tried to tell him not to get involved. I tried to tell him to keep quiet, to stay out of everything. But he was a power-hungry fool. At least he's a dead fool now."

Hermione backed away shock written on her face. She kept backing up until she hit the wall. Then she sprinted all the way to Arithmacy.

Draco walked into Arithmacy on time, with his usual swagger. His face was arranged in a smirk, his hair was impeccably slicked back, and arrogance surrounded him. But if anyone looked, really looked, they would see the rims of red around his eyes. And Hermione did look. For the first time since she had met him, she looked. And she found she could not look away.

A/N: _My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid. Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away. - Have a nice day, Bon Jovi_


End file.
